Goddammit
by RyuuStar
Summary: Rin is a regular teenage girl- she has some flaws. One is that sure, she'll admit things to herself, but will NOT to anyone else, even if it makes things less convenient. When she begins to have secret sexual desires involving her brother Len, she, of course, will NEVER tell him, but one mistake may lead to her secret being revealed. Crude language(cursing) & mature scenes.
1. Woops

Well, I might as well admit it to myself. I sort of... got a thing for my brother. I don t even know why, it just sort of happened.

Actually, I think I kinda just wanna fuck him. Ugh.

I'm gonna take a wild guess that these urges came after I walked in on him while he was watching some porn. I mean, he just looked so frustrated and was about to jack off but then boom. I came in and caught him right before he took out his thingy. Hah, his face was priceless.

Even though we are siblings, its still REALLY tempting. Whatever. It s not like I've ever gotten myself to balls up and do shit like that. Anyway, even if I was shameless enough to try something, our parents live in the same damn house, they would probably notice something. This isn't some sort of hentai shit.


	2. A Prank, Seriously?

"You piece of crap what the fuck did you change my password to?" I stomped across the hallway to Len's room and shoved the door open. "I don't have time for this shit. I haven't done my homework yet and need to do it before we go "

He was sitting at his desk messaging his dork friends. "Hah, nope. Maybe you should actually write your homework down."

"Damn you." I came over and tried to take his laptop, but of course this asshole didn't let me take it. Then I tried to push him out of the chair, and then push the chair away.

_You know what? Screw this._

I sat my ass down on his lap and took over the laptop. "If you try to push me off I swear I will fart on you."

"Very lady like." I swear I could almost feel him rolling his eyes.

"Hey hey you got a pen?" I rummaged through the stuff on his desk until I found one and quickly wrote my homework down on my hand. "You better tell me after school." I said as I got up and left.

"Mhm"


	3. The Start of a VERY Messy Evening

The bell bellowed through the hallways of the building as students began to pour out of their classrooms. Following the flow of the hallway I left school campus and began to walk home.

_Hah, I remember the days where me and Len used to walk home. That was a long time ago, and we only did so that our parents wouldn't worry. Eventually, we both started to get friends and ditched each other._

Thinking about these things, home came quickly, as usual. I pulled a bundle of keys out of my pocket and let myself in the house.

And then I realized a very dark fact- I had no access to my computer. But then again, I could just use Len's, I mean he's not home and usually goes over to a friend's house first. I decided to do that and went up the stairs to Len's room.

As I turned the knob, the door opened.

_Well someone forgot to lock their door again_

Plopping myself down on the chair at his desk, I flipped open the laptop, and up came the password screen.

_Oh yeah. I'm sure he did something really stupid like his birthday or something._

I typed in his birthday. It didn't work. Sitting there confused, I saw a little button under the typing bar.

_The hint button!_

After clicking the button, a phrase came up: Stop before the twist of 72 followed by the color of preference.

_What the hell is this. Uh, twist of 72… oh 27. Wait- the stop before would be… 26 or… I'm just gonna guess 26. For color of preference now. OOO maybe it's his username from that stupid messenger. I know I saw some fancy word in it...I think it was saffron...but that's a flower. Eh, I'll try that._

I typed in 26saffron. It didn't work.

_Maybe I should capitalize something._

26Saffron. Nope

26SAffron. Wow this worked. IT WORKED.

I logged onto his computer and opened up a browser and started playing some online games. About an hour or so passed and I got bored of the games.

_You know, now that I think about it I kind of want to read some **stuff**. I haven't for a while…_

Pulling up a private browser I searched up some of my… **stuff** and started reading.

Soon later I began to feel my head turn to fuzz as my muscles clenched.

_Fuck it I'm gonna jack off._

I slid my hand into my panties and brushed a finger over my clit, resulting in prick of pleasure. I rubbed the sides of my clit vigorously and began to feel my insides clench in desire. I slid my pants off and then my panties. Slowly spreading my legs, I slid a finger into my wetness and continued rubbing my clit. Feeling the heat building up in my lower stomach, I sped up, pumping into myself, letting out a small moan. In all my trembling, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

_Holy shit. Oh god._

I hastily closed down all my open windows on his computer, closed it, and made a break for the closet as I heard Len fumbling with the lock.

_THANK GOD I locked the door._


	4. SLAPPU

I quieted my breathing as I heard the door creak open. Suddenly, I heard a bang against the wall and the sound of wet lips smacking into each other.

_Does that dork have a girlfriend? _

The thought of him having a girlfriend, although seemed uncalled for, became a possibility as I heard a few moans here and there and then the squeak of the bed, probably meaning that they moved from the wall to the bed.

_Oh wait... I'm still here in the closet... OH SHIT I LEFT MY CLOTHES OUT THERE FUCKING DAMMIT  
><em>

I wondered how I was going to find a way out of this damn closet before I was subjected to more moans and groans from this unknown girl and my brother. Trying to tune them out, I sat cross-legged and began to contemplate when the noise abruptly stopped. At first, I though I was just really good at tuning them out but then I heard the girl speak in her squeaky as fuck voice.

"Len, what the hell is that?!"

"What?"

"This here! Are you fucking serious? You're cheating on me and you didn't even bother to clean up?" I heard a slap.

_Woah, when did Len become a damn player?_

"Bu-but I don't know wher-"

"You don't know where a damn pair of girls underwear came from? God, it looks recently used too. We're done. I know where the door is. Bye" I heard the door slam shut followed by stomping down the stairs.

_OH. THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT **MY** UNDERWEAR. I'M SCREWED. GOODBYE WORLD_

I laid down in the closet and closed my eyes.


	5. Mom the Cock-Block

I heard him pacing about and shuffling around stuff every once in a while. My guess is that he was wondering where the hell the underwear came from. When the footsteps began to approach the door, I jolted back up and stared at the shadow moving closer from the light seeping through the bottom.

_Dammit_

The door opened and he stood there shirtless, probably because just a few minutes ago he was _getting it on_. After a few seconds he noticed me there. I watched his face turn from a lazy confusion to a surprised and flustered one.

"R-rin what the hell?!" He smacked his hand on his mouth and turned around. "Wait... are those **_yours_**?"

_Oops_

"Uh, maybe."

"You must have heard..." he trailed off as he realized I heard EVERYTHING. His face blushed a deeper shade of red. He turned around, and realizing that I still wasn't wearing anything below turned around again. Even though I was covered my my long-ish sweater, he continued to become more and more flustered, leading to an awkward silence. I shuffled around, then looked up at him to realize that there was the slightest bit of a bulge in his pants.

"Oh my god Len are you hard for your sister?" I smirked, sort of satisfied. This definitely didn't lower my ego a bit.

"No! Take your things and leave dammit." He pointed to the small pile of clothes.

_Hmm, I think I'll toy around a bit with him_

I headed for the clothes, but then spun around and tackled him onto his bed. I sat atop his lower stomach and looked him in the eyes. He flushed red again and I could see him keeping himself from glancing at my crotch. "You thought I didn't see this?" I slid my hand behind me and lightly grasped his partial erection. I felt it harden and although a little put off by it, I continued to tease him.

He shuddered. "Rin," he groaned as he closed his eyes, "get off. "

_Am I taking this too far? Eh_

"Hm, nah." I squeezed his bulge before lowering myself and brushing over it.

_Hah, look at his face. Imma do it again. __  
><em>

I splayed my hands on his chest as I slightly leaned over and rubbed against him. All thoughts about how uncomfortable boys jeans are left me as I saw the frustration splattered on his face.

Without a warning, he flipped me over and I found our faces inches away. He grabbed my hands and pinned them over my head. I refused to look at him, flustered and shocked at his sudden activity. He grabbed my face, turning it to face his. "Why aren't you looking at me? Just a second ago you were teasing the shit out of me."

_What the fuck is happening? My my dorky, dweeb, weak ass brother is trying to dominate me? Fuck no_

"Heh, shut the fuck up, I was sparing you the embarrassment." I tried to pull my hands out of his grasp, but...when did he get so strong? I felt the blood rush to my face as my breath became short and uneven. I clenched my legs together under him.

"Hmm?" He noticed my shuffling and smirked. "Perhaps it's my turn to tease." He delicately trailed his fingers along my sides down to my hips, then slid his palm under my thigh and grasped it hard. He then lifted it up, pulling my legs apart, and in reflex, I pushed my thighs together and tried to break free my hands to cover. Then, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway broke the tension between us. He loosened his grip and I pulled away. I silently grabbed my clothes and dashed to my room.

_SHIT. What would have happened if mom didn't come home right now?_


	6. So I Guess Everything is Back to Normal?

_Oh god. I just like, half got it on with Len._

I slid back into my jeans and belly-flopped onto my bed. Then, I slammed my head into a pillow and let out a squeal of embarrassment and excitement as I rolled around in my bed.

_I don't know whether I'm relieved or irritated that mom came home when she did... I suppose this is bad?_

And then I realized. I live with him. I'm gonna go downstairs and he'll just be sitting there like usual.

_Well fuck. I'm gonna have to pretend that nothing happened of course, but are we just going to forget this happened or... Damn, it'll be worse if we end up having to TALK. That would probably be one of the most messed up talks I've ever had. _

I sat up and looked over at the clock hanging on my wall.

_Why do I have an old style clock with the handles and whatever? It takes me fucking forever to read._

I realized that it was actually pretty late, and that I should get my homework done. Just kidding, I'm going to play video games.

* * *

><p>"Rin!"<p>

"What?"

"Rin!"

"MOM _WHAT_?!"

"_**RIN**_!"

I gave up and headed downstairs where my mom angrily told me to help set up. My father was already setting up, and Len had been helping cook the food. Once we were ready we sat down and ate like usual. Nothing seemed to change. Although I felt a bit uncomfortable, I played it cool and pretended all that shit didn't happen.

_...I guess we should just forget what happened  
><em>

I felt both relieved and a bit bored with the outcome, but whatever. Thinking that, I washed my dish and left for my room. Then, I continued playing the game I was playing earlier_._


	7. At the Park at 1am Wait What?

It had been a few days since the_... incident. _Everything was normal-ish, and we pretended that didn't happen, but I think we stopped really pulling pranks and messing with each other. It was just another night where I was playing video games. Oh, wait, I do that every night.

_Oh you little bitch I'm gonna get you wait right there I am a damn bad-ass you-_

My internal monologue was interrupted by a knock on my door. I glanced at the time.

_Why is someone knocking on my door at 1am? Fuck, it's 1am? I swear I thought it was like 11 Oh shit someone is at my door. Ugh, I swear I wasn't cursing out loud this time too_

I got up and prepared a bullshit cover-up if it was my mom or dad telling me I'm "too loud and should go to sleep" _again_.

I opened the door and before I could say anything my mouth was covered.

_What the fuck what is Len doing here oh shit. _

He uncovered my mouth and raised a finger to his lips to signal me to shut up. Then, he grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me down the hallway.

I whispered. "What the fuck do you want? Did you not look at the time? Shit man."

He turned to me and scoffed, "You were just playing video games anyway. Now shut up and come with me"

"Why bitch"

"Just fucking do it."

_Oh shit I made Len curse. Whoops. What did I do now? I'm gonna die Len cursed holy shit. I mean, the last time I heard him curse was.. oh shit the **incident. **He's either decided to kill me now or **TALK. **Eugh, I hope he just kills me I do not want to talk about that.  
><em>

He led me out of the house and we walked down our street to the small park and into a patch of trees around it.

_He's gonna kill me and bury me in the dirt here oh my god who would look next to a children's park? This bastard. _

He turned around to face me.

"Strip"

What the fuck


End file.
